The Unexpected
by dalijalopez
Summary: Caroline Salvatore is starting her sophmore year of College with her friends and brothers at NYU. After a summer fling a year ago she got pregnant with her now 3 month old son. What she didn't expect was to see her son's father again. What happens when he transfer to NYU and wants to apologize for things hes said and be apart of her life along with thier son's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries or characters. I don't own any of the cars or name brand stuff used in the story.**

* * *

_After 4 and ½ hours of being in labor Caroline finally has her son in her arms. Her two brothers and best friends walk into the room to congratulate her. They each took turns holding the baby. Damon looks at his baby sister and asks " What did you name my nephew care?, hopefully Damon." he jokes. Caroline just laughs at that._

"_I named him Giovanni Lorenzo Salvatore." Caroline replied proudly. _

_Stefan Smiled brightly at his nephew and said " There's no mistaken he's Italian." With a mischievous glint in his eye. Caroline looked around and smiled at her family._

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Listen up gentlemen tomorrow night is your banquet for lacrosse. DO NOT be late or you will be running extra next practice. Understood?"

"YES COACH" the team replied.

"Great practice dismissed." The team headed to the locker to get changed and leave.

"So what made you want to transfer to NYU?" Stefan asked his new teammate. Klaus thought about it for a second and then answered

"Well mate, I wanted to be closer to my other siblings. You already know Kol who's on the team." They walked into the locker room. There lockers are right next to each other. Everyone finished there showers and are at there lockers. Klaus finished getting ready and was about to get Kol to leave when he spotted a picture in Stefan's locker's. Kol came next to him but he couldn't keep his eye off of the picture.

It was a picture of Stefan holding a baby and a beautiful girl with her arms around his neck from behind. He could never forget that beautiful girl. They spent a whole summer together last year. Things didn't really end well. He couldn't help his jealousy when it came to Caroline whether it ended well or not.

Kol looks were his brother is staring and sees the girl in the picture. He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turns to Stefan and says "You have a beautiful family Stefan."

Stefan turns to him and then looks to where he's looking and smiles brightly at the picture and says "Thank You" Damon comes over and also smiles brightly "Are we talking about my amazing nephew?"

Klaus clenches his fists angrily. Kol noticing his brother getting more jealous and starts asking Stefan questions "So Stefan, What's your sons name?" Klaus was just about to hit his brother when Stefan and Damon busted out laughing. Klaus and Kol looked at them confused.

Stefan finally caught his breath and said " He's not my son he's also my nephew. His names Giovanni. Caroline is our sister." He pointed to the picture of her. Realization took over Klaus and Kol. Klaus visible relaxed for a second then he tensed up again realizing he could in fact be the baby's father.

Kol being Kol asked more questions "So is your sister with the baby's father?" Klaus smacked Kol on the back of the head. "What I just want to know if I have a shot here." Kol said trying to be innocent.

Damon and Stefan tensed angrily. Kol and Klaus can tell they hit a sour spot. Klaus is starting to get nervous.

Damon is the first to speak "No she's not with the baby's father. And if I ever meet him I'm going to beat him down."

Klaus swallowed hard before he spoke "Well don't you think that's a little harsh, mate." Damon just looked at him with one raised eyebrow "What if he got your baby sister pregnant,and called her some terrible things when she told him she was pregnant. How would you handle that situation?"

Kol answered instead "Yeah Nik, he has a point. If it was Bekah we would definitely beat the guy down."

Klaus replied nervously "I guess your right."

Stefan decided to change the subject "So are you guys staying in the dorms?"

Kol answered because Klaus was too busy imagining the beat down he would get if the baby is his. "No were staying with our older brother's house with our other two siblings."

They started leaving the locker room to the parking lot. "That's cool Stefan and I are living with our sister and nephew at our penthouse downtown."

Kol's eyes widen "Wait so you two live with your sister and nephew in a penthouse by yourselves no parents at all?"

Stefan and Damon's faces fall sad but Stefan answers anyways "Yeah no parents. They died a 5 months back."

"Were sorry to here that mates."Klaus says sincerely "Yeah sorry I asked guys. I didn't mean to upset you guys like that." Kol also says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it guys were fine. It was hard in the beginning but all of us are pushing through it. We should all hang out some it." Damon told them. They all agreed. In the parking lot they reached Klaus's car first. "Nice Benz you got there." Damon says as Klaus and Kol approach the car after putting there lacrosse bags in the trunk.

"Thanks mate." Klaus states as he unlocks the doors for Kol and himself. He looks up when he hears Kol whistle low and sees Damon and Stefan approach an all Black 2013 Bentley.

"Bloody hell where you been hiding that from me this whole time?" Kol joked. They all started laughing.

"You know how it is you have to roll in style." Damon joked right back.

"Well we'll see the both of you at the banquet tomorrow night. See ya." Stefan said.

Of course Kol being Kol **had **to add something else. "Is your sister going to be at the banquet as well. I would really like to get to know her." He jokingly winked at the Salvatore's. Klaus punched Kol on the arm. Damon and Stefan just looked at Kol and shook there heads laughing and got in there car.

As soon as there car was out of the parking lot Kol turned to Klaus. "Was that really necessary Nik?" When Klaus didn't answer Kol tried again " Nik? Hello earth to Nik...Are you-" Klaus interrupted him.

"I think he's my son." Klaus stated absentmindedly.

"Nik what the bloody hell are you talking about." Kol was very confused at this point.

"Stefan and Damon's nephew is my son." Klaus stated matter of fact.

Kol's eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor. "Say that again." He stuttered.

Klaus took a deep breath and said it again. For a second time out loud making it more real than before. He still can't believe it.

"I said Stefan and Damon's nephew is my son. I'm pretty sure of it. I'm still going to have to talk to Caroline about it. If she'll talk to me after everything that was said. "

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I dont own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Kol still processing what his brother just told him said the first thing that came to mind, "What a scandal. Wait til I tell Bekah about this. Better yet I think I'll tell 'Lijah first, now that will be priceless."

Kol looked lost in though imagining his brothers face and started laughing.

Klaus started driving home. He had to think of a way to tell his family before Kol just springs it on them.

"No you will not tell them, Kol." Klaus said sternly to his brother who was reaching for his phone. Kol just looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Nik, what are you talking about? You have to tell them about my nephew." Kol said seriously, testing how nephew sound from his mouth. He liked the sound of it. Klaus let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know I have to tell them Kol, but I was hoping to speak to Caroline first. But since I know for a fact you can't keep your mouth shut I'll just tell everyone during dinner. Can you keep your mouth shut until then brother?"

He stopped at the red light and looked at Kol. Kol rubbed his chin as if thinking over his options. "I don't know Nik, this is a pretty big scandal on your part. I would be doing my brotherly job if I didn't inform our siblings." He said cheekily.

Klaus looked pointedly at his younger brother. "Alright fine I wont tell anyone your dirty little secret." Kol replied laughing. He had to laugh at that. Some of the tension from the situation leaving his body. As they pull up to the house Klaus takes a deep breath its going to be a l**ong** family dinner.

* * *

Klaus was all for telling his siblings about the situation. What he or any of his siblings were a wear of was that there parents were actually in town. And there parents were usually never home, always on business. To say the siblings were surprised was an understatement to say the least. Now Klaus was petrified to say anything during the dinner but he knew he had to.

Everyone was seated for dinner. Mikael at the head of the table Esther on his right and Elijah to his left. Next to Elijah is Klaus followed by Kol. Next the Esther is Rebekah then Henrick. As dinner proceeded there parents asked them question about school and sports. Kol kept giving Klaus knowing glances. Elijah decided to ask the question that was on all there minds.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but why the surprise visit home?" All the siblings waited for there parents to answer. Mikael decided to answer.

"Your mother and I are in town for Niklaus and Kol's lacrosse banquet tomorrow night if you all must know." Everyone looked at each other shocked and surprised. Although Klaus and Kol were ecstatic there parents are actually going to take time off to go to there banquet.

"Well I am sure Niklaus and Kol are thrilled you are both going to be present for them." Elijah replied being the first to recover from shock.

"Nik has something to share with everyone. And trust me its quite the scandal." Kol blurted out with a glint of mischievous in his eyes. Klaus shot daggers at his younger brother for opening his big mouth. Everyone turned there attention to Klaus. It was quiet for a few moments around the table.

"Well are you going to tell us what Kol's talking about." Mikael asked starting to get impatient. Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty.

He stuttered "Uh... you see..um-

Kol decided to save his brother and blurted out. "He has a son."

Klaus glared at Kol. Everyone dropped there utensils and stared at Kol and Klaus. After a few seconds everyone but Kol and Klaus started laughing. Their mother looked sternly at Kol and said "Kol that is not something to joke about."

Klaus took a deep breath to prepare for this conversation with his family. "Kol is not joking. I was trying to find the right time to tell you all it just would not come out." Everyone at the table just looked at him, safe for Kol, shocked and confused. Rebekah was the first to recover from the initial shock. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Nik? And why did you not tell us sooner. Why the bloody hell does Kol know before me?" Henrick followed "Nik, what are you talking about?" The rest of the table finally got over the shock and are waiting for him to answer.

Klaus took a look around the table not knowing were to start. Just as he was about to open his mouth Kol started to speak. "Well in Nik's defense he did not know he had a son either."

"Well that is not technically true." He started to say. The whole table turned to him with different facial expressions. "And you did not think to tell us this Niklaus?" His father spoke for the first time after the shock. Klaus could tell he was livid. He decided to start explaining before they jump to more conclusions.

"Let me start from the beginning." Everyone nodded there heads in his direction to continue with his explanation. "It was a year ago during the summer. Henrick and I were on our way home when we decided to stop and get some ice cream. We walked in to the ice cream parlor when I spotted her and I just had to know her name. Which was-"

"Caroline, I remember her. Blonde, beautiful, radiant, and **a body to die for**." Henrick interrupted dreamily as he spoke about Caroline. Everyone looked shock at what Henrick said. Henrick cleared his throat realizing everyone was staring at him. "He has most certainly been spending to much time with Kol." Rebekah said with disbelief. The table agreed with Rebekah but Kol who high fived his little brother from across the table. Klaus just sent a glare at his little brother halfheartedly, which everyone noticed.

"Please continue Niklaus." His mother said while trying to get her youngest son back to reality.

"As Henrick so nicely described her he was all those things. We spent the whole summer together." Before anyone could ask why he did not tell them about Caroline he explained further. "We decided to not tell anyone we were seeing each other because we knew we only had the summer together."

Kol put two and two together. "So that's why when we would go to the summer parties you wouldn't be with any of the girls. I just thought you were loosing your touch."

Klaus nodded his head confirming what Kol said. "Exactly. So we spent the whole summer together." He smiled fondly. "It was at the end when things started to fall apart. She asked me about my last name and if it was related to the one that has a lot of money to it. I of course took it the wrong way and it turned into one of the biggest arguments we every had. Things were said that should not have been said. Then in the mist of all that she told me she was pregnant. At the time I thought she was just trying to have me stay with her so she can get money. I ended up calling her a no good gold digger that just was with me for the money. I also said some other things I am not proud of. I told I wanted nothing to do with her and walked away." Everyone can see the pained expression an his face filled with regret and self loath. He took a deep breath before continuing. "It was after about 3 days that I had the time to cool off that I then realized that Caroline was none of the things I told her. I started to reminisce on the time we spent together and remembered that when we went out to dinner once she told me " You don't have to buy me anything. All I want is you." that's when I realized I made a HUGE mistake. I tried to call her but got no answer. I tried to text her but no reply. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't eat but by then school was starting and I had to focus on that because I knew no matter what I would never see her again. Or so I thought. I just found out she is also attending NYU. Along with her brothers." He finished the story with a sorrow expression and looked around the room for someone to say something.

Then something clicked in Rebekah. "Wait a minute. You said her name was Caroline and shes blonde." Klaus, Kol, and Henrick nodded their heads yes. Rebekah's eyes went wide. "O MY GOD. I meet her and her friends today. We all really hit it off. We're supposed to meet up after the banquet tomorrow night for a girls sleep over." Rebekah said still stunned by her brother's story.

Mikael, looking not as mad anymore now that he has the full story, looks at his son before asking a serious question "Do you know for a fact he is your son?" Klaus thought thoroughly about the question for a moment before answering his father. "I believe so. I have not spoken or seen Caroline to confirm it. Though I think it would be safe to get a paternity test also."

"Niklaus is correct. A paternity test will be necessary." Elijah spoke up. Everyone agreed with him. "I can't believe I have a nephew." Henrick said excitedly. Kol agreed with his. "Tell me about it I can teach him how to play baseball, lacrosse, and soccer." Kol said already imagining it.

"I think that would be Niklaus's job,Kol . If it is in fact his son of course." Esther said to her son. Mikael nodded his head "Your mother right. Although it wouldn't hurt if the boy has extra men around." All the siblings were somewhat shocked at how there parents were taking this. Especially when Mikael cracked a smile.

* * *

All the siblings were in the sitting room after dinner. They were all thinking of the possibility of the baby in their family. "How do you feel about all this Niklaus?" Elijah asked his brother. Klaus took his time to answer the question. "I don't really know Elijah. I mean it's still taking time to process everything and I still haven't seen or spoken to Caroline. I'm not even sure she'll let me near him after everything I've said." Everything was silent for awhile until a phone started ringing. They all checked there phone but it was Kol's that was ringing. They noticed Kol had a smirk on his face when he answered. "Stefan mate, what can I do for you?"

Klaus's eyes widen and he turned pale. While Rebekah, Elijah, and Henrick looked at them confused. Kol mouthed Caroline's brother to them. They then realized why Klaus reacted that way hearing the name. Kol finished the phone call with a devious smirk.

"Well brother Stefan and Damon just invited us to sleep over at there penthouse this weekend and I accepted. So we better start packing a bag." With that he walked to his room to pack leaving behind an angry wide eyed, not to mention even more pale looking Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: Got to love cliff hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I don't own vampire diaries or any other designer stuff**

* * *

Klaus was beyond angry at his younger brother. He started walking to Kol's room. Leave it to Kol to agree to something like this just so he can see the drama unfold in front of him. "KOL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

Kol looked up from packing his bags. "I think I'm about to meet my nephew and his stunning mother might I say." Kol smirked when he sees Klaus clinching his fists and jaw set.

"Kol you probably just signed my death sentence. You heard Damon and Stefan, when they find out there going to kill me." Klaus said glaring at his younger brother. Kol just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be so dramatic Nik. There were going to find out eventually."

He just sighed, Kol for once was right, which was surprising. He just didn't know how to approach this. So he just decided to go to his room and pack a bag. When they were both done, they left their house.

* * *

Kol and Klaus decided to take their own car. They used the visitors parking lot. Stefan was waiting for them by the entrance. "Hey mate." They both greeted Stefan.

"Hey guys." Stefan greeted them back with a hand shake and bro hug. On the way up to the penthouse they made small talk. All of a sudden the elevator stopped. Klaus and Kol started to panic. Stefan explained to them that he has to put his key in so the elevator opens then walk down the hallway to the other elevator that will take them to the penthouse. Klaus and Kol let out a breath realizing they were not stuck. Once they got to the penthouse doors Stefan opened it. Saying it was big was an understatement for sure. Stefan showed them to their guest rooms to put their bags down. Damon tagged along with Stefan to give Kol and Klaus a tour.

They explained that there penthouse has 2 floors. The first has the kitchen. Which was black and silver with red dishes and chairs at the breakfast bar. The dinning room with a table that seats at least 20 people if they add the extension. The living room with a black L shaped designer couch with a matching center table. A flat screen TV hanging on the wall. A game room with a pool table, ping-pong table, all the game systems with their games, and a number of arcade games. The last room on the first floor is the movie room that has movie chairs. The movie chairs have cup holder and massage options. Outside on the lower deck is the pool, hot tub, and an outdoor bar with a long table and grill attached to it. With other tables and chairs. The second floor has all the bedrooms. Most of which have attached bathrooms to. Some of the bathrooms have a jacuzzi in them. The last thing on the second floor is the outside terrace that over looks New York.

Klaus has to admit there penthouse is amazing. He has yet to see Caroline and his son. He not sure if that's a good thing or bad. He's not sure if he wants to come right out and ask for fear they will get suspicious. They decided to watch a movie. On the way to the movie room Kol decided to ask what his brother couldn't while they set up the movie.

"So where's that beautiful sister of yours mates?" Kol asked curiously. He receives 3 glares in return. "What? It was an innocent question."

Klaus smack his brother on the back of the head. While Damon answered his question sharply. "Shes out with the baby and friends if you must know."

They all went back to watching the movie

* * *

About halfway thru the movie Damon's phone started to ring. Seeing that it was Elena he got up to answer it outside the movie room. When Damon was outside the room Stefan turned to Klaus and Kol and said that it was Damon's girlfriend Elena. They nodded understandingly and went back to watching the movie. About 10 minutes later Damon came in looking upset. He paused the movie and turned on the lights. They looked at him with confused faces.

"Damon your starting to worry me. Whats going on." Stefan asked his older brother.

"Elena just called and said she's at the hospital." Damon replied to his brother.

"Is she ok?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon took a deep breath trying to process what was told to him over the phone.

"Yeah shes fine but its Caroline-

Damon was interrupted by Stefan. "What about Caroline? What happened?" Stefan and Klaus asked worriedly at the same time. Stefan not even acknowledging that Klaus said the same thing he did. Kol also wanted to know the answer to that question. Damon looked irritated at being interrupted.

"Well if you both would let me finish talking." He said pointedly. "To answer your question all Elena said was that Caroline wanted to take the baby to the hospital when she noticed he had a fever while they had dinner. So after they finished eating Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, Lexi and Caroline took the baby to the hospital. She called to tell me because it was so late before we started wondering where they were at. She also said that they should be home in 20 minutes and to not worry, Caroline will explain when they get home." He finished telling them what happened but mostly Stefan. Stefan sighed with relief that his sister was ok and that his nephew was mostly fine if they were coming home soon but still a little worried nonetheless. Klaus was also relieved that they were both fine but also still worried for his son.

They decided to finish the movie while waiting for the girls and baby to come home. Stefan just realizing what Klaus said earlier decided to call him out on it. "Hey Klaus, Why did you sound so worried earlier when Damon mention Caroline being in the hospital as if you'd known her?"

That caught everyone's attention. They could see Klaus and Kol tense up at the question. Damon and Stefan looked at them and themselves with puzzled looks.

"What aren't you two telling us?"Damon asked the brothers narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Klaus and Kol looked at each other nervously.

"I um...we ah...you see.." Klaus began to stutter an excuse. Kol not being able to keep a secret and being nervous blurted it out.

"Nik's your nephews father!" Kol just couldn't hold it in any longer. Klaus whacked him in the back of the head and through daggers at him. Then turned to Damon and Stefan, who had shocked faces on. He was just about to open his mouth when Damon and Stefan's faces became angry.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at Klaus and Kol very angrily.

Damon took a swing at Klaus hitting him in the jaw making him fall back. Kol helped his brother up while Klaus rubbed his jaw. "First and foremost let me apologized for what I have said and done to your sister." Klaus started to say. Before he could continue though Stefan punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Kol helped his brother once again not liking seeing his brother get hit but seeing were there coming from also.

"Now if you think an apologize is going to make everything you did better it's not. What do you want anyway you're the one that walked away."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply when the front door opened. All the guys in the room froze.

"Damon? Stefan?" Came a voice from the living room along with five foot steps.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to leave it on a cliff hanger. Sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

The guys unfroze as they hear a set of foot steps coming closer to the room there in. Before any of them can move the door opens.

"There you guys are Care's looking for you. You 2 are the new guys right?" Matt asked questioningly. Klaus and Kol nodded their heads. "I don't think we've properly meet. Matt Donovan." He shook hands with both as they introduced them selves. "Klaus and this is my brother Kol." Matt nodded.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner I got caught up at home. I actually caught the girls in the lobby." Matt mostly told Stefan and Damon. Walking into the living room they found the girls sitting talking quietly excluding Caroline. They made introductions and Bonnie caught Kol's eye. He knew he had to have her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling." Kol took her hand and kissed it. Bonnie snatched her hand away from him. The girls and Matt can sense tension in the room coming from Stefan, Damon, and Klaus.

"Did we miss something. Whats with the murderous looks Damon and Stefan?" Katherine asked dumbfounded. Everyone waited for an answer but before Damon can say anything he was interrupted.

"I finally got him down for the most part of the night." Caroline called out as she came down the stairs with a baby monitor in hand. Klaus turned to look at her and his breath hitched. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Pictures do not do her justice.

"So are you girls and Matt staying over tonight?" Caroline asks as she makes her way to the living room. She sits next to Matt who throws his arm around her. Which makes Klaus throw daggers at him. Caroline can feel tension in the room and raises her eyebrows in question.

"Of course, especially if I'm staying in your room." Matt joked winking at Caroline. She just shook her head and laughed along with everyone else except for Klaus, whose clenched his jaw and fists. The girls told her they are going to be sleeping over too.

"In all seriousness though, Whats with all the tension in the room?" Caroline asked and look around the room and just now notice two people who she doesn't know. She decided to introduce herself.

"I'm guessing your friends of my brothers. I'm Caroline their sister." She stuck her hand out to Kol, which he takes and kisses it. "Kol Mikealson. It's a pleasure to meet you. And might I just say you are truly beautiful." Caroline smiles at him. Klaus growls under his breath at Kol. Caroline then turns to the other guy in the room and her face turns cold. Right before Klaus can speak Caroline cuts him off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Caroline yells at Klaus, which causes everyone in the room to jump. Before anyone can say anything else Giovanni's cries come through the baby monitor. Without saying anything further Caroline gets up to attend to her son. The girls and Matt looked around confused as to why Caroline just yelled at Klaus.

* * *

"What the hell was that about." Katherine hisses at Klaus. Everyone looks at him expectantly, especially Stefan and Damon. He sighs and starts to retell the same story he told Damon and Stefan just a few minutes ago. After he finishes retelling the story everyone has shocked expressions expect Damon, Stefan, and Kol. He kept apologizing more to Damon and Stefan. All of a sudden the girls and Matt had pissed off faces on. The girls and Matt start to yell at Klaus. Matt started stalking over to Klaus but Stefan had to hold him back. Not that he really wanted to but his nephew is sick and needs to sleep.

"Matt relax Damon and I already took care of it." Stefan said. Matt nodded and gritted his teeth. The girls got up to go check on Caroline and the baby. "As for you two I think it's best if you leave." Stefan gave Klaus and Kol pointed looks.

"But I want to meet my nephew and I didn't do anything wrong." Klaus sent Kol a dirty look for his comment. "Plus it's already late at night."

"There already here and it is late so might as well have them stay the night." Caroline said with a sigh, as her and the girls rejoined them. They were all shocked at her.

"Care are you sure about this?" Stefan asked his baby sister.

"Like I said it's already late." She said glaring at Klaus.

"How's the baby?" Damon asked his sister trying to break the awkward silence. Caroline turned to Damon and smiled.

"He's getting better. I put him back down to sleep. He should be fine the rest of the night." Caroline smiled thinking about her son.

"Care you look exhausted, Why don't we relax in the hot tub for a bit?" Elena asked ignoring the fact that Klaus,and by extension Kol, were in the room. She could see Caroline debate it in her head.

"We'll bring the baby monitor with us if you want." Elena said smiling at her. Caroline smiled back and nodded her head. All the girls squealed excitedly. Caroline was glad for the distraction at the moment. Although she knew she had to talk to him eventually just not now.

"Well you women can't have all the fun now can you. I think I'll be joining you beautiful ladies especially seeing that you all will be in bathing suits." Matt winked at the girls. The girls just laughed and shook their heads at him. Klaus and Kol just sat there awkwardly. Caroline looked over at them and sighed cursing herself for being so nice and civil.

"Did you guys want to join us?" She asked Kol and Klaus. They looked at her shocked like everyone else.

"What I'm trying to be civil and nice. Take it or leave it." She snapped at everybody and went to get changed. Everyone looked stunned for a second before the girls went to get changed as well. The guys hung back. Damon approached Klaus.

"Don't even think about going anywhere near my sister or nephew unless Caroline says otherwise. Don't even think about touching my sister either. We have our eyes on you Mikealson." Damon said through gritted teeth and glaring at Klaus. He looked at Kol for a second.

"I guess your ok in our book, seeing as how you had nothing to do with anything." he told Kol and he walked away along with Matt. Stefan decided to hang back for a second.

* * *

"Look I don't know what your aim was when you decided to come to our home knowing full well what the situation was. Just know that when you said and did those things to my sister you really hurt her. I think she was in love with you." Klaus smiled at that because he too is in love with her. "But after what happened I'm not sure she wants to risk getting hurt again. Especially because she has Gio to think about now. She puts him before anything. He's the light of her life." Stefan finished with a smile.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, mate. I want to be able to talk to her and apologize for my mistakes and what I said to her. I want her to know that without a doubt I will be here every step of the way from now on. I know I have a lot prove because, believe me I want to be apart of my son's life. And as I prove myself I also want to be apart of Caroline's life as well. I love her." Klaus told Stefan sternly and truth fully. Stefan nodded at him.

"You better because one slip up and your finished. That's IF Caroline decides you can be apart of the baby's life. My sister and nephew mean the world to me so don't mess up. If Care decides to give you a chance then I guess we can work on being friends." And with that Stefan padded Klaus on the back. Klaus thanked him and they went to go get changed.


End file.
